Toute une rencontre
by Marici
Summary: Ayant eu un accident de motoneige au Mont Ste-Anne, Élisabeth 'Ellie' Bouchard rencontre un homme étrange et peu attirant qui se nomme Richard. Commence alors une courte, mais intense, relation amoureuse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe enceinte de lui...
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Toute une rencontre

**Date d'écriture :** 7 août 2005 - 31 janvier 2006

**Auteure :** Marie-Ève M.

**Genre :** Drama.

**Rating :** PG 13

**Résumé :** L'histoire des parents de Flavien… Ayant eu un accident de motoneige au Mont Ste-Anne, Élisabeth ''Ellie'' Bouchard rencontre un homme étrange et peu attirant qui se nomme Richard. Commence alors une courte, mais intense, relation amoureuse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe enceinte de lui…

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers de Dans une galaxie près appartient à Claude Legault et Pierre-Yves Bernard. Je ne possède rien de tout ça. Cette fic n'est pas commerciale et je ne fais pas d'argent en écrivant ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Le seul rayon de lumière qui éclairait faiblement la salle ne fut pas suffisant pour me faire éviter la chaise roulante (qui avait faire exprès d'être dans mon trajet aveugle, bien sûr!).

- Aie ! Non, Richard, pas ici, on va se faire s'pogner…

C'est à ce moment qu'il me tend la main pour me guider dans l'obscurité totale, en me soufflant un faible _''Chut ! Si t'arrête pas, là, on va se faire repérer !''_. Je me cramponne à sa main, convaincue que je suis à l'abri de m'écraser à nouveau contre un autre équipement de réadaptation.

Quelques instants plus tard, je me retrouve, en rigolant, appuyée contre un matelas, juste à côté de cette chaise encombrante, qui absorbe ma chute malhabile. Il vint me rejoindre, en m'enlaçant, amusé :

- T'as pas l'tour dans le noir !

Je tourne mon visage vers lui et je lui demande, faussement insultée :

- Et pourquoi tu voulais que je vienne me casser la gueule dans le noir!

- Parce qu'il faut bien fêter notre dernière soirée dans cet hôpital et nos quatre mois de vie commune, tu crois pas ?

- Ah bon, si c'est pour ça, je veux bien essayer de souffrir pour toi !

Avec une précision que je n'avais pas prévu, ma bouche atterrit bel et bien sur la sienne et j'attrape la première chose qu'il me tombe sous la main, son soulier, avec un projet passionné aussi précis en tête.

Mon estomac en tumulte veut alors me sortir par la gorge, c'était bien le moment pour avoir la nausée ! Je me détachai de son emprise en priant pour que ce haut-le-cœur passe rapidement, mais Richard a malheureusement remarqué que je n'allais pas bien.

- Ça va, Ellie?

Le moment que j'avais le plus redouté, quand le positif est venu tout chambouler dans mon cœur, était inévitable à présent. Alors, je pris une profonde inspiration et je lui annonçai :

- Et si je te disais que je suis enceinte ?


	2. Chapitre 1 : Hasard

**Chapitre 1 : Hasard**

La surface poudreuse l'éblouissait et elle n'apercevait plus grand-chose avec son casque sur la tête. Sauf qu'elle se ravissait toujours en se disait que c'était sûrement l'une des dernières fois qu'elle pouvait profiter d'une vraie tempête de neige avec la folie des humains qui se concrétisait de jour en jour.

Et dire que plus jeune, les hivers avaient été très rudes, jamais elle se serait doutée que tout le contraire allait ébranler son travail à la montagne.

Et en regardant un gamin slalomer quelques mètres plus loin, la jeune femme se dit que les futurs humains à venir allaient écopés. Les pauvres. Par la faute de leurs prédécesseurs, ils ne pourront jamais connaitre les plaisir de l'hiver…

Distraite, Ellie ne portait plus tellement attention à la piste remplie de gens. Même si c'était une journée de boulot chargée, elle se lassait distraire par le déluge de flocons du ciel. C'était si beau, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Elle fit une manœuvre afin de tourner à gauche pour prendre un autre chemin. Par un hasard qu'elle ne vit pas arriver de plein fouet, un skieur peu habitué de cette piste, débutant sans doute, était dans la mauvaise voie.

Elle voulut l'éviter, freina au dernier moment, mais c'était trop tard.

Le choc se pointa, comme tous les chocs, celui-ci fut déchaîné, brutal.

Elle poussa un hurlement, éjectée de la motoneige, ne sentant soudainement plus le bas de son corps, une douleur presque fantôme. Tout ce qu'Ellie se disait intérieurement, désarmée, ankylosée, c'était :

_L'autre personne… l'autre personne… il faut que j'aide l'autre personne avant que j'devienne paraplégique pour de bon…_

Sa figure était pleine de neige rougeâtre, elle était toute étourdie, mais elle parvint à repérer le corps de l'homme pas très loin, la motoneige pratiquement contre lui. Elle essayait de se relever, mais il semblait que c'était trop effort, trop difficile, elle n'y arrivait pas.

_C'était vraiment idiot comme situation pour une secouriste comme moi… trop idiot !_

Et elle perdit connaissance…

La première chose qu'Ellie vit, à son réveil, fut, un homme à l'allure étrange, couché dans le lit voisin, tout aussi blessé qu'elle, complètement bouleversé, qui se mit à se confondre en excuses.

-Oh, oh, _mamzelle_, j'suis vraiment désolé…

* * *

><p><em>"J'ai rencontré ton père au mont St-Anne, il descendait en ski, moi, j'montais en motoneige. Ça été toute une rencontre ! On s'est fréquenté pendant quatre mois à l'hôpital…''<em>


	3. Chapitre 2 : Premier mois

**Chapitre 2 : Premier mois**

Il n'avait rien de bien attirant, il était d'un certain âge et il avait cette odeur plutôt nauséabonde qu'il dégageait, mais au fond, Richard était un homme exceptionnel, attachant, séduisant, le genre d'homme qu'elle avait rarement connu dans sa vie.

Depuis qu'Ellie tentait de marcher de nouveau, de retrouver la coordination de ses muscles, en sa compagnie, elle l'appréciait de plus en plus.

Et si elle ne s'abusait, elle était en train de tomber amoureuse, lui aussi d'ailleurs. Richard, sans le dire directement, avait toujours une phrase ou deux glissés astucieusement pour lui rappeler combien elle était ceci ou cela.

Comme en ce moment précis, alors qu'elle avait tant de difficulté à monter les petites marches de la pièce de rééducation. Il lança, lui près elle, en train de faire un exercice de motricité :

- Tu fais beaucoup de progrès... Ce que tu es tellement ravissante même comme ça !

Ellie rougit affreusement de timidité, mais il sembla la trouver encore plus scintillante de beauté.

Également, Élisabeth savait que s'il n'avait pas eu Richard, elle n'aurait jamais eu autant de courage pour s'en sortir. S'il n'avait pas eu Richard, elle n'aurait jamais ressenti tous ces papillons dans le ventre.

Si lui n'aurait eu que des blessures plus minimes qu'elle et qu'il l'aurait laissé seule à essayer de se débarrasser de ces problèmes physiques désagréables, elle n'aurait jamais réussi. Elle n'aurait jamais pu passer au travers de tous ces exercices à répétition qui ne faisait que lui donner des douleurs et des crampes.

Elle n'aurait jamais pu gérer tout le stress et les soucis de sa vie dehors de cet hôpital, son appréhension de rester comme ça pour toujours…

Au fond, c'était un cadeau du ciel de l'avoir heurté. Même au prix qu'elle payait cet accident, elle n'avait pas à rechigner, seulement se laisser bercer par ce sentiment dévastateur qui prenait les commandes à présent.

C'était si fort. Il fallait que ça sorte, elle ne pouvait pas garder ce démon qui la grugeait gloutonnement pour elle. Sinon il allait lui faire trop mal s'il devait se manger lui-même.

Elle n'hésita pas un instant, spontanée, attrapa la marchette d'une main, lui de l'autre. Elle l'embrassa de pleine bouche, laissant aller toute ce que pouvait ressentir dans ce baiser, oubliant tout le reste que la salle était pleine à craquer, que le médecin assista à la scène malgré lui, les yeux ébahis, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour la stopper. Elle finit par reprendre son souffle, en murmurant sans plus aucune gêne :

-Je t'aime ! Je t'aime, c'est tout… Ça te diras de…

- Sortir avec toi ? Comment je pourrais refuser la proposition d'une fille aussi formidable que toi ? Jamais je n'aurais le droit !

Le démon exproprié, il donne les clés à l'ange qui la fit immédiatement décoller, flotter sur un nuage qui s'avérait être sa propre vie. Rester en apesanteur pour le reste de la soirée commençait à être une possibilité à envisager, après qu'il lui ait dit à l'oreille que lui aussi, il l'aimait aussi follement.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Deuxième mois

**Chapitre 03 : Deuxième mois**

- Après l'hôpital, est-ce que tu voudrais partir avec moi ? Si tu me suivais, si tu venais avec moi, n'importe où, mais loin de tout ce blanc?

Il lui avait proposé comme ça, pendant qu'ils regagnaient très lentement leur chambre. Tout bêtement, il ne s'était pas douté de l'effet que ça lui ferait. Comme il ne pouvait pas savoir tout le bien-être qu'elle ressentait avec lui, après tout le malheur qu'elle avait pu vivre en amour auparavant. Comme elle était contente qu'il ne soit pas comme tous les autres.

Élisabeth avait de nombreuses fois insister pour l'entendre raconter tout ce qu'il avait vu à travers le monde, ça l'avait tant impressionné…. Sauf que là… Elle avait la chance de pouvoir visiter d'autres endroits aussi magnifiques. Avec lui en plus. Lui comme pourboire. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

- Vraiment, tu voudrais qu'j'te suivre ? S'exclama-t-elle, en lui sautant pratiquement dans les bras. T'es sérieux ?

- Pourquoi je ne le saurais pas ? Mais ça n'a pas d'importance… Je le suis, ne t'inquiète pas… je t'adore, tu sais, je voudrais aller partout avec toi…

- Je t'adore aussi.

Ellie n'eut juste le temps lui répondre avant qu'il ne se penche vers elle pour l'embrasser, qu'elle se sentir défaillir. Autant au propre qu'au singulier. Élisabeth le repoussa et dit d'une petite voix :

- Richard… j'pense qu'je me sens pas bien…

Puis, elle tomba par terre en entendant un craquement caractéristique de ses jambes.

* * *

><p>- Moi, je dis qu'il est pas net, ce type. Embarque-toi dans une histoire de fous, lança son docteur, avec qui elle avait une bonne complicité (séjour long oblige!). Ellie, ça pourrait te faire du mal de rester avec un gars aussi… étrange ! Arrête pendant qu'il est encore temps, j't'en prie…<p>

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, Flavio, Murmura-t-elle, la voix rauque, en replaçant son oreiller. Richard est juste différent, y'a rien à faire un drame. Il est si gentil et attentionné…

Le blond retourna son attention vers les résultats d'analyse, tandis qu'elle tentait de trouver une position semi-confortable dans le lit ou elle était clouée jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- J'comprends pas comment tu fais pour lui faire confiance à ce point ! Vous vous connaissez à peine !

- Ça veut rien dire. Je sais, je sens, qu'il honnête et il l'est. Tu t'es fait vraiment pour rien, tout va parfaitement bien entre nous deux.

Le visage du trentenaire pris une allure déconfite quelques secondes plus tard.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tout aille si bien que ça, El'. J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi… Tu veux laquelle en premier ?

- La mauvaise ?

- Il faudrait que tu fasses tes bagages…

- J'peux quitter l'hôpital ? S'exclama la jeune femme, ahurie de cette déclaration.

- Euh, non, pas ce genre de bagages… Je vais t'expliquer… La bonne nouvelle, c'est que, pour couronner le tout, tu attends un gosse…

- Quoi ?


	5. Chapitre 4 : Troisième mois

**Chapitre 04 : Troisième mois**

Ellie se promenait de long en large d'un des couloirs de l'étage de la maternité, avec sa nouvelle canne qu'elle allait bientôt quitter pour bien pire, afin réfléchir. Ou, du moins, trouver une façon efficace de le faire.

Ses oreilles et son esprit se remplissaient de d'hurlements lointains de mères, de pleurs de bébés et tous les autres bruits distinctifs d'hôpital, ce n'était pas la tranquillité idéale. Mais c'était la seule façon de se mettre dans l'ambiance et de décider comment elle allait administrer tout ce terrible remue-ménage dans sa tête, son cœur. Et c'était déjà si pénible, elle avait déjà la trouille de ce qui s'en venait. Alors prendre une décision…

Élisabeth jeta un coup d'œil de temps à l'autre dans la chambre d'une nouvelle maman qui dormait, totalement épuisée, d'une qui contemplait son nouveau bébé en compagnie d'amis ou encore des futures qui commençaient à peine à avoir leurs contractions. Une chambre, en particulier, attira son attention.

C'était une femme, une femme complètement seule dans sa chambre, tenant son bébé dans les bras, la tête reposée sur l'oreiller, en retenant ses larmes les yeux fermés tout en essayant de s'endormir.

Par compassion, elle entra dans la pièce et fit lança un conventionnel et timide _''bonjour''._

Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'étonna qu'il ait une pure étrangère dans sa chambre.

-Euh, bonjour… je… on se connais ?

-Je pensais que vous auriez sûrement envie de compagnie pour partager ce moment. Bravo, Ajouta-t-elle en regardant de plus près l'enfant.

La dame rougit.

- Merci. C'est très gentil.

- Comment il s'appelle ?

- Olivier

Ellie sourit et contempla cette petite masse rose encore un peu avant d'ajouter :

- Vous savez, moi aussi je suis enceinte, mais je ne crois pas le garder… J'ai appris en même temps que j'avais la sclérose latérale amyomachintruc*, en tout cas c'est une maladive dégénérative, souvent mortelle… et en plus le père sait rien de tout ça…

- Ah, c'est triste… Vous êtes enceinte de combien de semaines ?

- Seulement trois mois.

- C'est bien, vous avez encore du temps pour vous décider, Marmonna-t-elle, d'un ton sans joie.

- J'ai peur, je sais pas quoi faire, je sais même pas si je suis prête pour être maman…, se confia Ellie, ayant vraiment besoin de le clamer, même à une inconnue.

- Faite pas une gaffe, prenez pas la chance d'être une fille qui se retrouve mono' comme moi… Payez pas d'vôtre vie si vous n'allez peut-être pas l'voir grandir ! Dit-elle d'un ton grave.

- Je vais en parler avec le père, ça va se régler… Mais sa réaction me… Non… Il ne faut pas que je me fasse des peurs pour rien, franchement ! Ajouta Ellie en essayant de se calmer vainement.

L'autre brunette attrapa son sac à main, et quelques secondes plus tard, lui tendit une carte d'affaire.

- Au cas d'où vous auriez besoin de vous confier plus longuement sur votre décision... Je suis désolée, je compatis énormément, mais je suis si fatiguée… On peut en parler une autre fois?

- Merci… j'vais y aller, marmonna Ellie, en l'attrapant d'une main frémissante. J'vais… vous laisser dormir… désolée de vous avoir dérangée…

- Bonne chance à vous.

Et quelques mois plus tard, cette jeune femme éprouvée de malheur devint la première famille d'accueil du bébé qui s'était niché dans son ventre, avait pris trop de place en elle… Malgré tous ses efforts et sa volonté, cette femme ne put pas garder le bébé, arraché de force par l'administration…

* * *

><p>* sclérose latérale amyotrophique, véritablement.<p> 


	6. Chapitre 5 : Quatrième mois

**Chapitre 05 : Quatrième mois**

- Je suis désolé, El', mais c'est définitif. Tu ne quitteras pas l'hôpital. Tu ne seras pas en état de te débrouiller dans pas longtemps…

- Quand même, j'suis plus une enfant !

- T'es malade, tu vas perdre toutes tes capacités, c'est comme si tu vas redevenir une enfant ! Et de toute façon, je te laisserai certainement pas partir avec lui !

- Ah non, tu vas pas recommencer avec ta jalousie !

- C'est pas de la jalousie, c'est de la prévention !

- J'parie que c'est la même chose pour toi ! … Franchement, là, il ne peut rien m'arriver !

- C'est non, j'ai dit. J'te signerai rien du tout ! Et aucun autre médecin ne le fera ! On veut que prendre soin de toi et du bébé, Ellie…

- Bon, très bien !...

La conversation bouillante coupa sèchement lorsque la jeune femme saisit la feuille, qui assurait sa sortie de l'univers de blanc qu'elle côtoyait depuis des semaines et qu'elle sortit en trombe du bureau.

Elle rejoignit Richard, un sourire fictif imprimé sur son visage, au bout du couloir. Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire en la voyant.

- Alors ? S'Informa-t-il, impatient de savoir.

Ellie prit un ton faussement excité en brandissant la feuille quelques secondes pour qu'il évite de remarquer d'être était vierge et pour ensuite la remettre aussitôt dans sa poche de pantalon :

- J'ai mon congé aussi ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Il la serra dans ses bras, complètement ravi. C'était tout l'opposé qui se produisait en elle. C'était un embarras qui se développait dans son ventre, tel un ver solitaire.

- J'savais qu'on allait réussir ensemble cette épreuve-là ! Ça te dira une petite soirée pour finir en beauté tout ça ?

Réjouie de sa proposition sans savoir ce qui allait l'attendait, elle accepta avec joie :

- Bien sûr !

* * *

><p>- Et si je te disais que j'suis enceinte ?<p>

Stupéfait, il se décolla d'elle, comme si elle était atteinte de la peste, d'un mouvement presque instantané.

Dans la noirceur, elle ne pouvait pas bien distinguer son visage, mais elle savait que la stupéfaction trônait. Il la fixait, les yeux exorbités, sous le choc.

- J'espère que t'es en train de me faire une blague…

Sur le visage d'Élisabeth s'incrusta la déception d'une telle réaction. L'appréhension la prit aussi lorsqu'elle répliqua :

- Tu… Tu crois vraiment que j'te mentirai sur un sujet pareil ?

- Franchement Ellie ! On ne peut pas avoir un enfant ! S'exclama-t-il, presque déçu.

Elle ne le vit pas non plus, mais il s'était mis à se mordre la lèvre, visiblement tourmenté.

- Mais oui, on peut très bien ! On est un couple stable, enfin selon ce qu'on a vécu, et…

- Ça ne marchera pas, nous deux, l'interrompit-il, sèchement.

Elle eut un frisson de pure consternation. Aux bords des larmes, d'une petite voix, elle dit :

- Pis tous les projets que t'avais pour nous, ça compte pas ?

- Je me suis peut-être un peu trop emporté par la passion, on n'est pas fait pour aller ensemble… surtout que je ne veux pas d'enfant…

Elle lâcha un sanglot de douleur, les pleurs inondant dans un grand torrent son visage.

- J't'aime moi ! Fais-moi pas ça !

- Fais-toi avorter et je pourrai repenser à tout recommencer avec toi en oubliant le passé et SURTOUT ta grossesse.

- Mais je le veux ce bébé-là ! Protesta-t-elle, pourtant abattue par ce véritable abandon.

- Alors, ce sera sans moi… Non, je peux vraiment pas.

Elle prononça son prénom avec la force du désespoir, continuant de s'accrocher à ce qu'elle était en train de perdre.

- Richard, s'il te plait… je ne serai pas capable toute seule… Je suis malade, tu sais… J'ai appris que c'était grave…

- J'm'en fiche… sûrement pas au point de l'élever sans moi…

- Oui, sanglota-t-elle. Ça l'est ! J'ai des chances de mourir ! J'ai besoin de toi !

- Je ne veux pas de cet enfant. Si toi tu le veux, très bien pour toi, mais je veux plus de toi. Point final.

- Mais…

- C'est non !... Je suis désolé, mais c'est fini nous deux, Ellie. On se reverra plus. Jamais.

Il se leva, elle voulut le retenir, mais elle ne trouvait plus les mots – des mois si faibles - pour exprimer son désarroi. Sa douleur atroce au cœur. Il dut s'y attendre et il quitta la pièce lentement, comme pour ajouter à la sensation de la voir brisée.

Elle resta plantée là, pendant un long moment, en serrant son soulier contre elle. Son seul souvenir à présent. Ses gémissements faisaient trembler son corps. Elle avait si mal…

Lorsqu'Ellie quitta la pièce de réadaptation, d'un pas trainant, le visage mouillé de larmes, Flavio passa dans le couloir. Troublé de la voir aussi anéantie, le médecin s'approcha de la jeune fille en lui demandant :

- Ellie ? Qu'est qui se passe, ma chérie ?

Découragée, elle lui tomba dans les bras, en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps :

- T'es content là, j'espère ? … T'avais raison ! .. Il est parti… Il veut plus rien savoir de moi…


	7. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

- Oh… oh… j'pense… j'pense que je me sens pas bien….

Un cri retentit dans la salle de travail à ce moment.

Elle avait la tête qui tournait et la nausée. Elle était blanche et avait les yeux qui se fermaient de fatigue et d'étourdissement.

Elle avait tellement chaud qu'elle sentait la sueur lui glissé sur la peau. Elle avait l'impression de vaciller, même si elle était accroupie en train d'expulser, avec une douleur extrême.

Elle savait ce qui se passait, que la phase terminale se finissait ici, à ce moment, que la perte d'autonomie avait été fatale, qu'elle ne verrait jamais son enfant grandir… peut-être même naitre…

Flavio avait insisté pour l'accompagner, il n'était pas de garde, pour la soutenir comme il l'avait fait pendant toute la durée de sa grossesse à risque. Et il était encore là. Elle le trouvait merveilleux de faire tout ça pour la minable fille qu'elle était. Pour ce mal de chien qui l'assaillait dans le bas du ventre, elle savait qu'il avait tout donné pour lui donner les meilleurs soins, même s'il n'était pas obstétricien…

Il croisa son regard et lui sourit.

- Tu t'en tire bien, continue...

- Non… je suis pas bonne… je vais pas y arriver…, Dit-elle faiblement en baissant la tête.

-J'te jure ! Aller !

Ellie se sentit vraiment imbécile à ce moment de ne pas être capable, de résister à un simple accouchement. À une chose que tant de femmes avait fait avant elle. Incapable de ne pas vivre ! Incapable de donner la vie !

Un grand mal s'ajouta à son vertige après une longue poussée, une crampe atroce la saisit, alors, au niveau du bassin. Elle voulait crier tout le mal qui l'habitait, mais elle n'avait presque plus de voix.

Elle s'accrocha au drap et à la main du jeune homme en se demandant si elle allait survivre jusqu'à la fin…

Pourtant, elle avait eu raison de le penser. La fin… Celle-ci avait était désastreuse, Ellie n'eut à peine le temps de voir son fils, de voir apparaître dans sa vie, avant de la quitté brutalement.

Le bambin se retrouva alors abandonné, avec comme seul souvenir son nom, l'héritage du testament de sa mère, une lettre bouleversante de sa mère et un soulier de son père. Il ne connaitrait rien de plus de ses origines, il se sentait si seul plus tard…

Pour instant, il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il ne faisait que réclamer sa mère disparue en pleurant, inconscient de ce qui l'attendait.

''… _J'étoufferai en pensant combien_

_Tu m'as fait mal, mais je dirai rien_

_Je sais tout ce que je te dois_

_Aujourd'hui, je serais pas là_

_Si t'avais pas, il y a longtemps,_

_Longtemps marché les pieds dans l'ombre_

_Jusqu'à la belle aux cheveux sombres…_

_Si t'avais pas aimé Maman…''*_

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>* La main sur le carreau - Amélie Veille<p> 


End file.
